What the hell is a Stiles
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: Short one shot with tags and spoilers to S1E5 (The Tell). Stiles goes to Lydia's house to check on her after the "animal" attacked Jackson. My thoughts on what could have happened if everything had played out a little differently. Warnings: language, a bit of sexual content and a very pissed off Mrs. Martin - otherwise just our ever awesome Stiles being Stiles! Have fun :)


**Hi people :) **

**Sooo, first time writing a Teen Wolf fic, so we'll see how that goes :) **

**This one's just a small one shot with tags to S1E5 (The Tell). My thoughts on how things could have gone in Lydia's room if she hadn't been quite as sedated and how stuff could just as quickly go to hell – 'cause let's face it: it's Stiles we're dealing with here, trouble is bound to happen :D**

**Warnings: Language, a bit of sexual content and a thoroughly pissed off Mrs. Martin. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf and the cover photo isn't mine (no copyright infringement intended). **

**Have fun reading...**

* * *

Lydia was lying on her bed, her hair far from the usual perfection and her eyes distant from the medication dazing her senses. She barely moved as her mom opened the door.

"Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you"

Lydia kept studying her nails for a bit and crinkled her brow.

"What the hell... is a Stiles?!" she asked then.

At the door Mrs. Martin sent Stiles a somewhat apologetic look.

"Ah, she took a little something to ease her nerves, you can go in".

"Thanks" Stiles said in a low voice and took a few steps towards Lydia's bed, while Mrs. Martin left the room, leaving the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked, not sounding particularly thrilled.

Stiles took a breath, looking down at the girl he had been crushing on forever.

"I was just making sure you were okay" he said, not quite knowing what to do.

"Huh" Lydia huffed before turning her head towards the boy, "why?"

Stiles raised his eyebrows and frantically thought of what to say to not sound like a total stalker. Lydia patted the bed and Stiles gratefully took a seat.

"Because I was worried about you today" he said, eyes darting up and down the beautiful girl lying inches from him, "How're you feeling?".

Lydia pursed her lips and grabbed Stiles' arm, making chills shoot through him. Lydia had never touched him before, at least not on purpose! She raised herself to a sitting position, her face wonderfully close to Stiles'.

"I feel... fantastic!"

Stiles sucked in a breath as Lydia's kissable lips got very close for a second.

"Ahuh" Stiles exclaimed a bit awkwardly, his eyes wandering to Lydia's bedside table.

"Oh!" he said then, grabbing the bottle of pills from the night stand. He threw them a quick look before eyeing Lydia who most of all looked comfortably numb.

"I bet you can't say "I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop" ten times fast!".

Lydia raised an eyebrow at Stiles, who smiled at her, loosing himself in her eyes.

"I saw Shuzy..." she tried, "I shaw..." Lydia tried again, leaning in.

Stiles raised his brows in an "I told you so-manner" and placed the pills back on the table.

* * *

On the bed Lydia suddenly remembered the huge beast that had jumped through the window and run by the car.

"I saw..." she said in a haunted voice.

Stiles sensed the change of atmosphere and placed a hand on Lydia's forearm.

"What...Lydia what did you see?"

"Something" it came in a tiny voice.

"Something like...like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

"A mountain lion" Lydia echoed, clearly trying to convince herself that that was exactly what she had seen.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion, or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?".

"A mountain lion" Lydia said again and nodded to herself.

Stiles grabbed the stuffed giraffe from the night stand and held it in front of Lydia.

"What's this?"

"A mountain lion!" Lydia said for the third time.

"Okay!" Stiles exclaimed, not doubting for a second that the girl was absolutely wasted on pills, "you're so drunk!" he continued while Lydia let her head fall into Stiles' lap.

The teen felt a rush of... something, shooting down to his midsection, more accurately his groin, and let out a comical gasp. Lydia Martin's head was in his lap!  
As Stiles heard a noise from downstairs, his mind somehow found a way to get out of the gutter and he got off the bed, not knowing how to react.

"Well, I'm gonna go..." he said, rubbing his forehead and headed for the door, "let you get back to the whole post traumatic stress-thing...".

On the bed Lydia pursed her lips.

"Stay?" she asked softly, making the almost closed door swing open again with Stiles attached to the door knob.

He quickly entered the room again, making sure to close the door all the way.

"Me, you want me to stay?".

"Mmhhmm" Lydia nodded, slowly sitting up on the bed, patting it again, "yes please".

Stiles willingly placed himself on the soft bed, feeling something stir as Lydia placed her hand on his leg.

"Stay!" she said, caressing his cheeks with her soft hands and leaned in, "Please Stiles!"

A tiny, rather pathetic, sound escaped the boys' lips and he blushed a bit. This was not a time to be quirky, klutzy Stiles, he inwardly cursed, this was a time to be awesomely sexy Stiles! Was there a thing such as an awesomely sexy Stiles?  
Before he realised what was going on, Lydia placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pushing him backwards on the bed, making it creak a bit.

* * *

Stiles felt his heart beat faster as Lydia gently popped the snap of his jeans and tugged them down to right under his butt. The boxers revealed a semi-hard boner and Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, someone's happy to be let out for some fun!" she stated, making Stiles blush.

"Uuhm" he croaked and felt his cheeks heat up further as his boxers soon joined his jeans.

Lydia stroked him a few times, making shivers run down his spine. Then she licked her lips and sent the rather perplexed boy a naughty look before moving herself to a better position.  
Stiles was certain that his heartbeat was loud enough to be heard across the country and he sucked in a breath as he looked at the beautiful girl between his legs. Was this real?!  
As Lydia let her moist lips slide slowly downwards, Stiles felt a million senses rush over him at once and his eyes rolled back from pleasure.

"Oh my GOD!" he moaned in a low voice.

Lydia felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth and a whole different feeling swelled inside her than when she did this to Jackson. There was something adorable and innocent about this Stiles, she thought to herself, something... inexplicable.  
She teased him with her tongue, making his breath ragged, and then took in his whole length again.

"Nnnggh" Stiles groaned, "fuuuck!"

Lydia was just about to unravel her best moves when the door opened and revealed her mother. Stiles opened his eyes and shot up to a sitting position.

"OH my God! Shit!" he exclaimed forcefully at the sight of the clearly shocked woman in the door.

Lydia, still somewhat dazed from the medication, turned her head, leaving Stiles to adjust his clothes faster than he ever had before.

"LYDIA MARTIN!" her mother hissed angrily, "what the HELL are you doing?!"

"Stiles!" the girl answered with slight sass, clearly not caring about her mother's anger.

Stiles let out a hysterical snicker, an urge to laugh and scream at the same time spreading in his gut. The urge to laugh died instantly though, as Mrs. Martin pointed a finger at him.

"You!" she slithered, making the boy in question swallow hard a few times, "how dare you come here and take advantage of my daughter's fragility!"

"I-I, uh, it..." Stiles started, frantically pulling at the zipper.

Lydia threw a look in her mom's direction.

"He didn't cum...yet" she said with a giggle that made her mom clasp a hand over her mouth and Stiles fall off the bed with a loud crash.

Mrs. Martin took a few resolute steps forward and proceeded to grab the freaked out Stiles by one of his ears.

"You're done here!" Mrs. Martin huffed angrily, her temples pulsing dangerously.

"Ow!" Stiles croaked repeatedly as Mrs. Martin dragged him forcefully out the room and down the stairs.

"I let you into this house believing that you were here to check on Lydia, and then you proceed to make her...make her..."

"I didn't _make_ her do anything!" Stiles shot indignantly. He might have conveniently ignored the fact that Lydia was completely wasted on pills, and that she had a boyfriend, but he would never force a girl into anything!  
Mrs. Martin strengthened her grip, making Stiles squirm and narrow his eyes in pain.

"Well we're gonna have to talk to your parents about this!" the irate woman hissed, "where do you live?"

Stiles hesitated a few seconds, but a firm tug had him open his mouth.

"Ahow! Sheriff's station, my dad's at the station, just let go, okay!"

* * *

The drive to the station had been a severely awkward one, Mrs. Martin giving Stiles an epic telling off the entire way there. She had insisted on him leaving his jeep behind and riding with her, otherwise he would have just taken off, and frankly he probably would have, but that didn't mean he had agreed to the whole ordeal.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski looked up at the commotion and sighed loudly at the sight of his son being dragged through the station by a clearly agitated woman. He got up from his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's he done this time?" he asked sternly and threw the woman and Stiles a puzzled look.

"Haaai dad" Stiles mumbled with a wince.

Mrs. Martin finally let go of him and Stiles rubbed his throbbing ear forcefully. He was just about to explain himself, when Mrs. Martin blurted out everything, making the Sheriff's face turn a light shade of pink.

"You did WHAT?!" he shouted loudly, every deputy in the room now painfully aware of the scene.

"Dad, that's not what happened, I swear! I was just there to check up on her after the whole "mountain lion"-thing" Stiles defended himself, air quoting the words mountain lion, before he continued "and... it just... kinda evolved from there, I guess..."

The Sheriff sighed dramatically and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't doubt that his son would never force himself on any girl, but he was not pleased that Stiles clearly couldn't leave his witnesses and suspects alone.

"Dammit Stiles!" he growled through gritted teeth, making the teen in question eye the floor, "Mrs. Martin, I assure you this won't happen again, I'll have a firm talk with Stiles about proper behavior. But teen hormones are running wild here, so brain activity might not always be up to speed!" he continued and smacked his son in the back of the head lightly.

Stiles clenched his teeth and kept his eyes to the ground, not willing to look at either his dad or Mrs. Martin. This was totally unfair! Here he was, once again one might add, being chewed out for something pretty innocent. Okay, maybe searching the woods for half a body in the middle of the night hadn't worked out so well, and yeah, maybe getting in the car with Derek hadn't been a brilliant idea either, but how the hell would mysteries be solved if you didn't investigate properly! Clearly it was a werewolf and not a mountain lion that had attacked Jackson and Lydia, and if Stiles could gather information at the same time as being around Lydia, well then that was just a win win situation!  
A firm grip around his neck had Stiles look up, and his dad shook him slightly.

"Right Stiles" he accentuated, "this WON'T happen again!"

"God I hope so!" Stiles mumbled to himself, before lifting his gaze to meet Mrs. Martin's, "No, it won't happen again, Mrs. Martin".

The woman huffed and sent Stiles one last angry look, before turning on her heels and striding out of the station.

* * *

As soon as she was gone the Sheriff sighed loudly to himself.

"Stiles, I know you didn't force Lydia to do anything, okay, but you gotta damn well stop messing with my investigations, son!"

"But I was just..." Stiles stopped himself as he saw the look in his dad's eyes.

"Yeah, okay, I'll stop..." he added out loud, before finishing the sentence in his head, "letting you catch me!"

"Alright then" Sheriff Stilinski nodded, "now get your ass home without getting into any more trouble, okay."

Stiles turned to leave and was on his way out the door, when his dad's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and Stiles, please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent-teacher thing tonight!"

Stiles blinked a few times.

"Depends on how you define good news" he said then, making his dad raise his eyebrows.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues" the Sheriff answered, rather sternly.

Stiles chewed on his bottom lip.

"You might wanna re-think that definition".

Sheriff Stilinski shot Stiles a look before eyeing the paperwork on his desk instead.

"'Nuff said" he exclaimed, and as his son left he wondered to himself whether Stiles always looked for trouble or if trouble just always happened to find him!

* * *

A million thoughts ran through Stiles' head as he walked home from the station. No doubt, Lydia had seen something the night of the attack, and he had to tell Scoot about it, but fucking hell; Lydia Martin had given him a blowjob! The mere thought was wonderful and he nearly laughed out loud as he remembered Lydia's first words as he entered her room: "What the hell is a Stiles?". Stiles smiled to himself and shoved his hands down his pockets.

"I'm the goddamn Stiles!" he then exclaimed to himself with a snicker. Awesomely sexy Stiles had arrived!

* * *

**Alright, that was it :) Hope you liked it.**

**Please be awesome and leave a review with your thoughts.**

**- Rikke**


End file.
